


Will You.. Marry Me?

by HolyKingWasteLand



Series: Married Life with the Burkhardts [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engaged Nick Burkhardt/Monroe, Episode Rewrite: s03e12 The Wild Hunt, Episode: s03e12 The Wild Hunt, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Slight NSFW at the end, We Die Like Men, but it's just implied, rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Monroe takes Nick out to a fancy dinner, and Nick is wondering why he's being so pampered, until....





	Will You.. Marry Me?

Monroe paces at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Nick to finish getting ready so they can go out for dinner. Monroe's been planning this for a long time, being a known perfectionist, he had to make sure everything was  _perfect._

He checks his watch and then peaks around the wall, his mouth falling open in awe, when he sees Nick coming downstairs. "Wow," Monroe says softly, and Nick chuckles, hanging his head slightly as he comes down the rest of the way. Nick is dressed to the nine, his suit is jet black, his hair is styled in it's usual swoop. He clasps his hands together and bashfully lets Monroe check him out. "You look amazing." Monroe says in an awe-filled voice. 

Nick looks up through his lashes and smiles. "Not too bad yourself," He winks, and Monroe laughs. "Are you sure you want to eat at Ampersand? It's pretty expensive." He asks, adjusting the cuffs of his suit.

Monroe nods, "I'm sure." He leans over and grabs his hat off the stand, flipping it in his hands. With another poorly concealed laugh from Nick, Monroe asks, "What?"

"Nothing," The Grimm says, smiling softly in return. He take's Monroe's arm and they step out the front door.

 

* * *

 

"Oh god, okay. Well my first time.. Yeesh, well I was with Hank," Nick starts, taking a sip of wine. "And I saw Adalind," Monroe's eyes widen at that. "Yeah I know, but I didn't know her at all then. I mentioned to Hank that she was probably nothing but trouble, that she was- or was trying to- sleep with a superior, and when Hank turned to walk around the car- I saw her woge." He says leaning forward in a dramatic whisper.

Monroe leans closer too. "That must have been a shock and a half, what with her face being-" He gestures to his cheek and makes a face at which Nick laughs.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting it- obviously- and I thought I was going crazy!" He laughs again and shakes his head, taking another sip. "What about yours? How would that work?"

Monroe contemplates the question. "Well, it was with my mother." He says, nodding slightly. Nick's eyebrows raise and he gestures with his glass.

"At least she would have explained what was going on with you!" Nick says, tipsy. Monroe nods and tops up Nick's glass, then noticing that the bottle is empty.

"Should we get another one?" Monroe asks, looking at Nick expectantly.

Nick's eyes widen. "At one hundred and seventy dollars a bottle?" Monroe nods and moves his head side to side quickly with a smile. Nick's eyes narrow suspiciously, "Not unless we're celebrating something." A pause. "Are we celebrating something?" He raises his glass but doesn't take a sip, never breaking eye contact with Monroe.

Monroe suddenly looks nervous, but it's gone in a flash. "No no, just a great night out!" They clink their glasses together but Nick can't help feeling disappointed.

 

* * *

 

"I had to track down the Starwheel in Triberg," Monroe says, pulling a half-drunk half-exhausted Nick inside before shutting the door. "Because it was _impossible_ to find one with a set screw for both the one-day and eight-day regular movement." Nick walks sleepily towards the stairs, trying to concentrate on his boyfriend as the Blutbad rushes around, buzzing like a bee. He takes his hat off and puts it on the stand before standing in front of Nick happily. "And if you think that was hard, don't get me started on the 4.75-inch gong coil."

There's a break in the conversation and Nick smiles softly. "I'm really full, I'm gonna go get out of these clothes." He turns for the stairs but Monroe grabs him gently by the shoulders. 

"No, I want to show you the clock first," He says excitedly.

"Monroe-" "It'll only take a second!" He promises, and Nick sighs but yields. "Okay," He says and lets Monroe drag him into the other room where the clock is.

They stand in front of the clock and Monroe adjusts the hands. "It's really nice," Nick says, trying to keep his bleary eyes open.

"No, you gotta watch it work." Nick's shoulders sag slightly but he stays, for Monroe, he tells himself. "Now, make sure you listen to the tone of the cuckoo on this one." Monroe says seriously and Nick nods, wiping a hand over his face as Monroe keeps moving the hands.

"Ready," Nick nods, focusing on the clock as Monroe takes his hands away, and doesn't notice how intently Monroe is watching him.

The clock chimes and a little yellow, wooden birdy pops out with an engagement band in it's beak. "Will you.. marry me?" It chimes in Monroe's voice as the clock ticks distantly. The bird repeats it's sentence a few times before Nick looks over to make wide-eyed eye contact with Monroe.

Monroe gets down on one knee and Nick's brain has just given up at this point. He blinks stupidly in shock. Monroe takes Nick's hand and asks tentatively, "Will you?"

There's a long stretch of silence when Nick is just trying to get his act together, and Monroe tries to fill it, his eyes narrowing in a grimace. "It's too much. It- it's over the top."

"No," Nick says softly, shaking his head. Monroe looks alarmed and Nick corrects himself, "I mean, yes. I mean- I will." He grins, a new found energy has him rocking on his heels.

"Really?" Monroe asks excitedly, and Nick nods, a giant smile on his face. "You're not just saying that 'cause of the clock?"

Nick laughs and shakes his head, tears coming to his eyes. "No." They both laugh and Monroe stands up.

"Then I guess... You better wear this," Monroe says, sliding the band onto Nick's ring-finger gently. It fits perfectly and they both share another laugh and Monroe pulls him into a loving hug, lifting him up off the ground to swing him around excitedly. They share a long kiss and then break. "God, I love you." Monroe mumbles, only for Nick to hear.

The Grimm pulls away and beams. "I love you so much, Monroe." They share another kiss before Nick begins pulling them towards and up the stairs. "Now, how about we end this night.. with a bang?" He winks and kisses Monroe's hand, still pulling him clumsily up the stairs.

"I like the sound of that," Monroe growls, taking the stairs by two to keep up.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Nick wakes up cuddled into Monroe's chest. He shifts and snuggles closer, burying his face in Monroe's shoulder.

"So," Monroe breaks the silence. "Where do you wanna do it?"

"Here," Nick mumbles sleepily.

"At the house?" Monroe asks softly, clearly confused.

Nick laughs. "I mean in Portland," He says and Monroe makes a little "oh" sound.

There's a bit more contemplative silence. "A Church Wedding?" The Blutbad asks.

"I think I'd rather be outside," Nick mumbles, rolling away so he's lying on his back. Monroe takes his hand gently and rubs his thumb over his knuckles, nodding along. "What do you think?"

 "Outside is good," They smile at each other. "When?"

Nick taps his chest with his index finger. "I was thinking maybe.. the spring?" He suggests and there's a stretch of silence before they both start laughing. "Oh my god, I can't believe we're talking about this."

"I know," Monroe admits softly, watching Nick lovingly.

"And I.. I can't believe I'm wearing this." He holds up his hand for them both to see the band clearly. "It's really not a dream," He says gently, moving his head to look over at his fiancé.

"It is for me," Monroe whispers and they both roll over to embrace each other.

"Me too," Nick whispers back, grinning love-sickly. He pulls Monroe into a kiss before letting up, keeping his hand resting on the Blutbad's cheek.

"So, we invite family, and friends. No enemies," Monroe says pointedly.

Nick shakes his head. "No enemies is good."

"How are we supposed to tell our families? I mean, dating another Wesen is one thing- but a Grimm?" Monroe laughs. "They'll think I'm crazy." He says softly. Nick nods along, biting his bottom lip in thought.

"Maybe we should just go to Las Vegas," Nick jokes and Monroe shakes his head.

"No, this is our wedding. Everybody has to accept everybody for who they are." Another pause as they lay together in a loving embrace. "Besides, my parents would kill me if I got married without them."

Nick takes in a deep breath. "Speaking of that.." Monroe's eyes are shut so he hums to show he's listening. "When am I going to meet them?" Monroe's eyes open and Nick continues. "I think it's.. probably the right time now, right?" 

"Yeah no, we should- we should be crossing that bridge." Monroe admits, rolling away onto his back. "Y'know.. soon."

"Tomorrow." Nick whispers, and Monroe hums while grimacing. Nick grins and presses a kiss to Monroe's lips before his phone rings. He sits up and answers, "Hank." There's a long stretch of silence, where Monroe peaks open his left eye to see Nick's face has fallen. "That's bad. Where?" He asks professionally, his quiet talk was only reserved for Monroe. "I'll meet you at the precinct." He says before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Monroe asks, sitting up with him.

Nick puts the phone down. "Someone killed a highway patrol officer." He says softly.

"Oh my god-" "I gotta get out there. But we have to talk about this later," He says, leaning in to kiss his fiancé. Monroe cups his cheek and pouts when he pulls away.

"Okay, be careful." Monroe smiles sadly and Nick nods once before getting out of bed to pull on some clothes, and then out the door he is.

Monroe flops down onto his back and wipes his face tiredly. Time to start the day.

 

* * *

 

Monroe is putting some bubble-wrap into a box when he sighs. "Okay okay, you really got to stop putting this off." He grumbles to himself, picking up his phone off of the bench. He quickly types in the phone number, takes a deep breath and lifts the phone up to his ear.

The phone rings twice. "Well, I think that's enough time." He pulls it away from his ear just as his dad answers.

" _Hello?_ "

"Oh, hey, dad- It's me." He greets, holding the phone to his ear again.

" _Monroe!_ " A beat. " _Is that you?_ " He asks.

"Yeah. How are you dad?" " _I'm fine, how are you?_ " "I'm good." Monroe nods.

" _Alice, it's our son!_ " He hears his dad call to someone away from the phone, and then- " _You're not hurt are you?_ "

Monroe rolls his eyes. "No, dad."

Another line picks up, and his mom answers the phone as well. " _You're not hurt, are you?_ " She asks.

"No, mom, I'm good! I'm fine. I just- I wanted to call and say hi, see how you're doing." Monroe says, slightly exasperated.

" _Oh! Well, we're fine_." She says, and Monroe can hear her smile. He nods, wanting this conversation to be over.

" _Except for my back._ " His dad grumbles.

" _He's not doing his exercises_." " _-I am too doing my exercises! That's why my back hurts_." His dad explains.

" _Monroe does Pilates and his back doesn't hurt, right?_ " His mother asks exasperatedly. Monroe starts walking through the house. " _Your back doesn't hurt, right?_ "

"No- mom, dad, listen! I just- I wanted to tell you something." He sighs. "I think I told you about my boyfriend?"

" _You have a boyfriend?_ " His dad interrupts. " _When did that happen?_ "

" _Oh, he told me, and I told you!_ " His mother says and he can imagine her smacking his arm.

Monroe closes his eyes and shakes his head. God this was a nightmare.

" _I don't remember_ ," His dad grumbles.

" _His name's Zach_." She chastises.

"Um, it's Nick, actually- and he is really terrific." Monroe smiles at the mention of his future husband.

" _How long has this been going on?_ " His dad asks, and the smile slips from Monroe's face.

There's a pause. "Over a year, and like I said, he's really terrific and he's handsome and- and-" He grins, shaking his head.

" _Monroe, you don't have to get married, do you?_ " His mother asks.

"No, mom, I don't  _have_ to. I want to! I just asked him to marry me. And he said yes, and we're planning the wedding, and I wanted to tell you!" He exclaims, throwing his arm out to the side.

There's a squeal on the other end of the line. " _Oh, this is just wonderful! Isn't this wonderful Bart?_ " His mom asks expectantly and Monroe's hand comes down to smack against his leg.

" _Well, it's a surprise._ " Comes his dad's response. " _I thought he'd never get married._ "

Monroe's face falls again, but this time in shock. This sure was a roller-coaster of a conversation. "Wow, dad. Why'd you think that?"

" _Cause you're a perfectionist._ "

"No, I just- I wanted to make sure I met the right person, that's all!" He exclaims, getting a bit riled up.

His mom cuts in to stop what could be another argument. " _Well, when are we going to meet him?_ "

"Um, well, like, sometime before the wedding for sure, you know?" He stumbles over his words. "But we planned it for the spring, I think, so-"

" _Are you kidding? It takes forever to plan a wedding!_ " His mom says like it's common knowledge.

" _When are you gonna bring him here?_ " His dad asks.

"Well, that, I- you know, we both work, so..." Monroe tries to drag it out, not exactly knowing when he  _wanted_ them to meet him.

" _He's got a job? That's good..... How much does he make?_ " His dad asks again and he exhales sharply.

"Okay. I gotta go now, dad. But hey, it's great talking to you. And uh.. yeah, you'll uh- you'll meet him soon." Monroe says.

" _Oh, I can't wait! I'm so excited! And if you need us to do anything, you just let us know_." His mom chirps.

" _Congratulations, son. I'm sure he's a very nice man. How old is he?_ " His dad congratulates him, and then asks.

"Wow, okay, I gotta go dad. Love you," He hangs up the phone, not waiting for them to reply. He puts his phone away and leans on the table-top. "Oh, thank god that's over." He whispers, shaking his head.

 

* * *

 

Monroe hears the front door open and peaks his head around to see Nick hanging up his coat by the door. "Hey," Monroe greets.

"Hi," Nick replies, grinning toothily.

"Good news, and I just wanted to let you know.." Monroe pauses for affect. "I called my folks and told them we're getting married." Nick walks closer, whispering out an "oooh" and plants a soft kiss on Monroe's lips.

"How did that go?" He asks, walking into the lounge room to take a seat; Monroe follows.

"Pretty good. I have to say, they were very excited. Well you know, my dad wanted to know how old you were and how much money you make.." Monroe trails off, shaking his head.

Nick looks over at him with creased eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. My dad's very.... kind of old-fashioned. Sort of on the blunt side. Some people are charmed, others are alarmed." Monroe explains and Nick laughs before leaning back into the couch.

"Okay, so when am I gonna meet them?"

"Oh, there's no hurry." Monroe says quickly. "And by "no hurry" I mean the later, the better." 

Nick smiles and leans into Monroe's personal space, kissing him softly. He climbs onto Monroe's lap and straddles him as they kiss slowly. Nick pulls away for a moment to talk. "How about we move this upstairs?" He whispers in Monroe's ear, nibbling on the lobe. 

He feels Monroe shiver under his touch and then he's being lifted up into Monroe's arms as the Blutbad stands up. He carries Nick up the stairs as the man bites gently down his neck.

All talk of the wedding, and meeting parents, flies out the window and it's just them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](https://holykingwasteland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
